


Podfic of Matchmaker By DarkJediQueen

by DarkJediQueen, minty4ever



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, canon character death, mediafire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:30:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5925202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/minty4ever/pseuds/minty4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was now five years later and Jack was pretty sure that the two smartest men he knew were also the dumbest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic of Matchmaker By DarkJediQueen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkJediQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Matchmaker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4007554) by [DarkJediQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen). 



Mediafire MP3

[Matchmaker](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/nm5q16c9rsr7n14/Matchmaker.mp3)

 

 

Thank you for listening!


End file.
